


late night musings

by thefallfiles



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Banter, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Power Play, Prompt Fic, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefallfiles/pseuds/thefallfiles
Summary: Regina and Emma have a meeting via video chat.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	1. Midnight Temptations

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome!
> 
> These will all be different length written prompt/one shots of SwanQueen per chapter with perhaps a few two-shot exceptions.
> 
> Ranging from a few paragraphs to 5,000 words.
> 
> Ideas that strike me here, may be written into full length fics. Feel free to leave a comment on any that you enjoy.
> 
> X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's snoring gets her in trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: virus mentioned
> 
> Fic prompt idea from manip- weinzapfel @ tumblr
> 
> https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Ja65ny20WYOVEf_0Z0XvgkVCj_JOW_pr/view?usp=drivesd

  
A pillow was thrown at her face again.

"Goddamnit Regina!"

The brunette had rolled away from embracing her and was now facing away from her and grumbled over a bare shoulder.

"What?"

"Stop throwing pillows at me!"

A huff, brunette locks tumbling over as she turned further away, her voice muffled by a silk pillow.

"Stop snoring and I will."

Emma pulled a face. Stupid pillows. Stupid bed. Stupid virus.

If Emma hasn't been sleeping with the mayor then she wouldn't be in quarantine with her. And then she wouldn't be sneaking out of Regina's room every morning before Henry saw and into the spare bed at the end of the hall.

Henry wanted both of his mum's through this - that and the less exposure baby Neal had to getting sick, the better.

So as long as Emma took the precautionary measures, Regina allowed it.

"Are you always this terrible of a bed partner?" Emma whispered heatedly, annoyed.

Regina chuckled, a shiver running down her spine in excitement. Heat spreading from her back, around her side and pooling in her lower abdomen.

Rolling over, dark eyes sparkled in the moonlight from the parted window as she grinned wickedly at the blonde wrapping her arms grumpily around a pillow with the covers wrapped all around her.

Regina curled a finger around a stray blonde curl.

"Careful Miss Swan," The older woman's index finger trailed the blonde's jaw.

"Don't make me punish you for your petulance."

Emma's bottom lip jutted out in a fake pout and Regina's eyes couldn't help but be drawn to it. 

How much she wished to bite it.

But not just yet.

No, right now she was playing. And she planned to win.

"Pouting won't get you anywhere, dear. On the other hand…"

The brunette trailed her free hand down the covers over the blonde's side, oh how she wished was touching her bare skin at this moment.

The slight motion she could detect further down indicated that Emma was rubbing her thighs together.

Dark brown eyes met ardent green and darkened further as Regina bit down on her bottom lip.

"I know something else that pretty mouth can do."


	2. Unexpected Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Emma have a meeting via video chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw brief mention of virus
> 
> Errors corrected and bits added since posted.
> 
> SQ prompt image - https://drive.google.com/file/d/1LLjn-acV25uptjJ6o_S9B_2chUMs5WcJ/view?usp=drivesdk

"Please tell me you're not just having coffee for breakfast, Miss Swan." The tone of Regina's voice dripping with disapproval.

The blonde held her phone and smirked slightly before turning away from Regina on video chat as she took a sip from the steaming mug.

"Well, I can't cook. So coffee is going to have to do."

At Regina's raised brow, the blonde continued.

"It's sustained me for over 30 years!" The sarcasm bled through her.

The older woman rolled her eyes, looking down at her plate.

"What you need is someone to take care of you..." Regina muttered under her breath.

"What? Are you offering?"

Regina froze. 

_Me? Offering? She's got to be out of her mind._

Even though the idea of her taking care of Emma made her stomach do cartwheels.

The brunette hadn't even realized she'd been silent and staring into intense green eyes after the younger woman's question. She cleared her throat a split-second too late, Emma's eyes sparkling with mirth.

"I don't know what you're insinuating but this is a business meeting, Miss Swan."

Emma nodded three times before looking back at her phone intensely.

"Since when do you wear a tank top to a business meeting, Regina?"

The brunette couldn't help but flush, though her gaze did _not_ drop down to her own attire - not wanting to give Emma the satisfaction. Unlike, the blonde who's eyes now travelled back to Regina's face.

"Since I had to fit in my morning work out and I, like you, Miss Swan, shouldn't be leaving the house unless necessary." 

Regina paused, her eyes wandering to the item on the younger woman's head.

"Which leads me to wonder why that monstrosity is on your head if you are inside."

"Monstrosity? I happen to like this hat, thank you very much." The blonde grumbled.

"Of course you do. You have terrible taste in clothes, why wouldn't you have terrible taste in accessories."

Emma clutched her chest in mock agony.

"You wound me."

Emma continued to drink her coffee and Regina finished her breakfast, the two discussing town business over the next half hour.

"Hold on Miss Swan, your son has finally decided to wake up and trudge down the stairs to start his day."

Emma rolled her eyes at the small jab, a small smile on her lips.

Regina glanced down and pressed the mute button on the video call before meeting Henry at the kitchen island.

"Good Morning, nice of you to join the waking world at last."

Henry rolled his eyes and shuffled his feet as he opened the fridge.

"It's 10am and a Sunday, give me a break." He yawned.

"I'll let that slide since you're not a morning person. You get that from your other mother."

Emma stayed silent on the other line, trying to ignore the conversation that she could hear but not really see. She could see half of Regina's face and the table.

"You've been talking about Ma a lot lately, has something happened?" His big eyes so curious, but the way they darted to the side insinuated he was up to something.

Regina's eyes went comically wide and even Henry wasn't buying what she was selling.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard, Henry. And don't leave the fridge door open you'll let all the cool air out." She snapped, perhaps a little too harshly.

Henry sighed, closing the door and turning to face his other mother more fully. With his arms folded and brow raised, Emma's mannerisms oozing from him.

"I've seen the way you look at her, mum." He said softly, as though afraid to spook her.

The brunette laughed, because this was ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous. She _did not_ look at Emma Swan in any particular way that was anything other than friendship.

She just appreciated the blonde. 

She appreciated her muscled arms...toned legs...blonde curls that she wanted to run her fingers through and deep emerald eyes that she could stare into all day long.

_Shit._

She was in love with Emma Swan.

Clearing her throat, Regina leaned closer to Henry. "Henry…" She started, her voice soft yet taking on a condescending edge.

"No! Listen, please. I've seen the way she looks at you too, _for years_ and she has never looked at anyone the way she looks at you or you look at her and that's _something_!" Henry's chest was rising and falling rapidly from the speed he got the words out.

Now Emma suddenly really wished Regina had pressed mute, her cheeks were flushed rose pink and she was considering just ending the call - blame it on technology or something.

Regina's mouth opened and closed once, twice, three, four times until her brain caught up with her.

"I have to get back to my work call, there's some breakfast for you in the pot on the stove. You'll have to heat it up."

With that, Regina turned on her heel and left to go to her study, phone clutched tightly in her hand.

The conversation playing on repeat in her mind. Did Emma look at her _that way_ and how had she not noticed? Why did she care?

_Because if Emma has feelings for me that means there's a chance..._ Regina shook her head.

This was ridiculous she didn't have time for this and-

_Fuck._

The older woman had just settled down at her desk and looked back down at her phone to see Emma staring down at her now empty coffee mug.

The mute button wasn't on. Her whole conversation with Henry had been heard by Emma. She swore she was about to have a heart attack right then and there.

But no, maybe Emma hasn't heard. Maybe she'd walked off to do something and had just gotten back.

That didn't explain why she wasn't saying anything though.

"So, where were we?" Regina cleared her throat, wanting to erase the last half of the conversation with her son from her memory.

Emma looked up, her voice cracking on the brunette's name.

"Regina.."

A sigh, the brunette took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes.

"Yes, Emma?"

It was now or never. Emma swore her heart was in her throat now, betraying her by escaping the confines of her chest and crawling up her throat.

"I'm in love with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested in any of these one shots to be multi-chapter or longer, leave a comment and we'll see if my muse will cooperate ahhh.


End file.
